


Mi prenderò cura di te

by Hiddlesthug



Series: Non ti abbandoneró mai [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Protective Sam Winchester, Set in the Past, Sick Dean Winchester, Slice of Life, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: «“Sei sicuro che papà non si arrabbierà quando saprà che siamo usciti di nascosto?” domanda Sam, fissando il fratello maggiore.“No. Ma non mi interessa, non ho alcuna intenzione di perdermi tutto questo cioccolato. Voglio dire... Guarda quante bancarelle ci sono piene di cioccolato di diversi gusti e forme!” risponde Dean, indicando le decine di bancarelle che costeggiano entrambi i lati della via principale.»





	Mi prenderò cura di te

È una fredda sera di fine dicembre, e Sam e Dean stanno passeggiando per le vie di un piccolo paese di cui non ricordano neanche il nome.

“Sei sicuro che papà non si arrabbierà quando saprà che siamo usciti di nascosto?” domanda Sam, fissando il fratello maggiore.

“No. Ma non mi interessa, non ho alcuna intenzione di perdermi tutto questo cioccolato. Voglio dire... Guarda quante bancarelle ci sono piene di cioccolato di diversi gusti e forme!” risponde Dean, indicando le decine di bancarelle che costeggiano entrambi i lati della via principale.

Sam sorride pensando che, nonostante lui abbia 13 anni e suo fratello 17, quando si tratta di dolci e gozzoviglie varie è Dean il più infantile tra i due. “Okay, ma non ne mangiare troppo perché sennò poi potresti sentirti male.” dice dopo un po’, facendo scoppiare a ridere il fratello. 

“Non ti preoccupare per me, Sammy.” risponde Dean, scompigliando i capelli del suo fratellino.

 

Dopo diverse ore passate ad assaggiare –soprattutto Dean- e poi comprare in quasi tutte le bancarelle i diversi gusti di cioccolato esposti, i due giovani Winchester decidono di tornare al motel in cui alloggiano da diversi ultimi giorni, mentre il padre è via ad aiutare un vecchio amico in una caccia.

L’indomani mattina è Sam a svegliarsi per primo che, sbadigliando si dirige verso il bagno, dove trova il fratello maggiore appoggiato al muro di fronte al wc.

“Dean?” domanda allarmato, raggiungendolo. “Cos’è successo? Come ti senti? Perché non mi hai chiamato? Da quanto sei qui?” continua a riempire di domande il fratello, mentre gli passa della carta. 

“Quante domande!” scherza Dean. “Credo che tu avessi ragione sul mangiare tutto quel cioccolato.” aggiunge, sforzandosi di sorridere.

“Da quanto sei qui? E perché non mi hai chiamato?” domanda ancora Sam, aiutandolo ad alzarsi. 

“Verso le tre mi sono alzato per andare in bagno perché non mi sentivo molto bene, ma non volevo svegliarti.” risponde Dean. “E credo di essermi addormentato, dopo aver smesso di vomitare.” aggiunge, distendentosi sul letto con l'aiuto del fratello. 

“Avresti dovuto chiamarmi ugualmente!” esclama Sam, aiutandolo a bere dell’acqua.

“Non avresti potuto fare nulla, Sammy. Ti avrei solamente svegliato e impedito di dormire inutilmente.” risponde Dean, infilandosi sotto le coperte.

“Ma ti avrei fatto compagnia.” risponde Sam, rimboccandogliele “E se ti fossi sentito male? Avresti anche potuto avere bisogno del mio aiuto! La prossima volta svegliami, chiaro?” aggiunge serio.

“Mhm okay..” mugugna Dean ad occhi chiusi. “La prossima volta.. ti ascolterò.” aggiunge, entrando pian piano nel mondo dei sogni

Sam sorride, pensando a come il suo fratellone invincibile sia stato messo al tappeto da una semplice intossicazione alimentare causata dall'aver mangiato troppo cioccolato.

“Adesso dormi un po’.” sussurra. “Ci sono io qui con te, mi prenderò cura di te come tu fai con me.” aggiunge, baciandogli una guancia. 


End file.
